Pangeran Yang Numpang Di Loteng
by anakyewook
Summary: tidak ada sumarry kekekkek baca aja kalo mauuuuu pair : yewook and ather cash / gs
1. Chapter 1

Tittle :Pangeran Yang Numpang Di Loteng

By : anak yewook

Cast : YeWook, and other cast sering cerita

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka dan Author kkkkk dan ff ini dr drama paporit saya jika ada kesamaan memang sengaja dan saya belum berniat merubah isi cerita kekekekeke :-P

Warning : Geje,genderswitch Typos dimana-mana.

Summary : saya tidak pandai membuat sumari yg pasti baca aja ... kekekeke

cerita tidak sesuai sumari heheheheehe

* * *

**Era dinasti Joseon, 300 tahun lalu,**

kisah diawali dengan seekor kucing yang berada di atas atap. Berjalan melewati kelamnya malam di istana.

Seorang kasim berlari memasuki kawasan istana. Sementara itu, di salah satu kamar, pangeran**Kim Jong Woon** terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mendapati putri mahkota, sang istri tidak ada disisinya. Ia memanggil-mangil istrinya, namun tidak ada jawaban. Ia memanggil pelayan yang ada di luar, tetap tak ada jawaban. Suasana terasa lebih mencekam, Jong woon berteriak memanggil Pengawal, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Di lorong lain, kasim berjalan terburu-buru menuju kamar jong woon. Saat itu kebetulan Jong woon membuka pintu kamarnya, sehingga hampir saja kedua orang ini woon menanyakan apa yg terjadi pada si kasim. Bukannya menjawab, si Kasim malah menangis, hal ini ini membuat jong woon semakin ketakutan.

Jong woon berlari keluar istana ditemani si Kasim. Setibanya di tepi kolam yang ternyata sudah ramai dengan kumpulan dayang dan kasim, jong woonmelihat tubuh istrinya mengambang di tengah2 kolam.

Wajahnya menegang, Ia berjalan gontai menuju tepi kolam sambil bergumam memanggil putri mahkota. Para kasim dan dayang hanya menunduk membisu. Para pengawal berlari, menahan Jong woon yang hendak masuk ke kolam. Ia meronta-ronta dan berteriak memanggil putri mahkota.

#########

Lantas sepintas seorang pemuda yang memakai jaket kulit coklat mengambang, dimana wajahnya mirip dengan Putra Mahkota Kim Jong woon. Seakan dua kejadian beda waktu ini saling berkaitan.

**Flashback on**

Raja bertanya pada Jong Woon kecil, tipe wanita seperti apa yang dia sukai. Dengan polos Jong Woon kecil menjawab, ia menyukai wanita dengan paras cantik. Hal ini membuat Raja terkejut. Salah satu petinggi istana memberanikan diri bertanya, apa maksud dari paras cantik itu. Jong Woon kecil menjawab, bila wanita itu cantik, maka ia akan selalu ingin melihatnya setiap hari. Ia juga berkata kepada Raja bahwa sangat tidak baik membiarkan seorang putri mahkota menghabiskan setiap malam sendirian. #eaaaaa, kecil-kecil dah jadi aja nih jung woon. Raja tertawa mendengarnya, diikuti oleh seluruh petinggi istana lainnya.

Ryeowook kecil berlari, menyusuri jalanan pasar menuju rumahnya dengan wajah bahagia. Di rumah, tampak kibum kecil sedang berhias, tiba-tiba Ryeowook masuk dengan heboh. ryeowook mengatakan kalau istana sedang mengadakan pemilihan putri mahkota. kibum senang mendengarnya. Belum cukup dengan kehebohannya, ryeowook juga mengatakan kalau ayah mereka akan menjadi besan istana. kibum tampak terkejut dan bahagia, itu artinya salah satu dari merekalah yg akan menjadi putri mahkota. ryeowook mengatakan sudah pasti eonni-nya lah yang akan dikirim ayah mereka sebagai putri mahkota. Ia mulai membayangkan betapa bahagia nya menjadi adik putri mahkota yg akan berkeliling istana. kibum tersenyum bahagia, ia berjanji akan membawa ryeowook ke istana dan memberinya makanan dan pakaian mewah.

Malam harinya, si ayah (yg tak lain adalah pejabat yg bertanya pada jong woon ) mengumpulkan ryeowook dan kibum. Ia memberitahukan bahwa ryeowook yg akan di kirim sebagai putri mahkota. Hal ini membuat semuanya terkejut. kibum meneteskan air mata tak percaya. Ayah meminta pada kibum untuk membantu persiapan ryeowook memasuki istana. Hal ini membuat ryeowook merasa tak enak.

**flasback off.**

**Abad 21,**

ryeowook / wookkie

kecil sedang melahap es krim di temani ayahnya. Lalu datang lah kibum / bummie kecil bersama ibunya. wookkie dengan ramah menyapa bummie dan ibunya, sedangkanbummie terlihat enggan sekali menyapa wookkie dan ayahnya. Pertemuan ini merupakan upaya penyatuan 2 keluarga, sehinggabummie dan wookkie resmi menjadi saudara tiri.

Suatu hari, Ibu memukuli kaki bummie, karena dianggap tidak becus menjaga adiknya. Sementara itu wokkie menangis meraung-raung, Ayah memarahinya karena memasak ramen sendirian**.**

Ternyata Bummie memang tidak menyukai Wookkie, lebih dari sekali ia memfitnah wookkie dengan memasukkan barang2 ke tas wookkie saat mereka mengunjungi swalayan/toko. Hal ini membuat wookkie a di marahi oleh pelayan. Namun suatu ketika ulah Bummie ini ketahuan oleh ayah yang sembunyi-sembunyi mengamati bummie dan wookkie. Sesampainya di rumah, ayah memukuli kaki bummie sebagai hukuman perbuatannya memfitnah wookkie.

Keesokan harinya, bummie membawakan susu untuk wookkie yang sedang tertidur didalam bak mobil barang. Ia mendengar supir akan segera melajukan kendaraannya. Bummie hanya terkejut, ia berniat memanggil wookkie yg sedang tidur, namun seketika kebenciannya muncul. Ia pun melempar susu ke dalam bak mobil dan membiarkan wookkie terbawa dengan mobil itu. wookkie terkejut mobil yg ditumpanginya berjalan, ia membuka penutup bak mobil dan memanggil-manggil Eonnienya. Namun eonninya diam saja melihat teriakannya yang justru malah berbalik arah menjauhinya.

**Kembali ke dinasti Joseon,**

** Ibu sibuk mempersiapkan men**dandaniryeowook. Sesekali ia bertanya perhiasan apa yg cocok untuk ryeowook kepada kibum. Kibummenunjukkan salah satu pita rambut yg pas untuk ryeowook dengan enggan. Hal ini membuat ibu menolak pilihan kibum dan meminta nya mengambilkan pita rambut pemberian keluarga Song. Ryeowook yang melihat raut wajah eonni-nya tak enak mengatakan kepada sang ibu agar tidak perlu repot2. Ibu tersenyum, ia tetap bersikeras ingin medandani ryeowook agar menjadi putri mahkota yg cantik, karena pangeran menyukai putri yg cantik.

Malam harinya, ryeowook membawakan makanan untuk menghibur eoninya. Di dalam kamar, kibum sedang menyetrika pakaiannya. ryeowook mengajak eonni-nya makan manisan buah kesemak. kibum mengatakan ia sedang menyetrika rok yg akan digunakan oleh ryeowook. ryeowook meminta maaf perihal pita rambut yg telah membuat eonni-nya kesal. kibum mencoba tersenyum dan mengatakan tidak apa2, sambil sesekali memanaskan besi setrika. ryeowook menghibur eonninya dengan mengatakan akan sering-sering mengundang eonninya ke istana. Mendengar itu, raut wajah kibum berubah, ia tampak kesal. ryeowook megambil kesemak dan memberikannya pad kibum karena masih kesal, kibum menepis tanganryeowook sehingga kesemak itu jatuh. kibum terkejut. Ia berniat mengambil kesemak tersebut, namun saat melangkah, kakinya keserimpet rok sehingga ia jatuh dan besi setrika yg di pegangnya mengenai wajah ryeowook. (#entah lah ini sengaja atau tidak hanya kibum yg tau wkwkwkkw

a

TBC / Biri biri

yg mau lanjut haraaaaappppp tinggalkan sendal wkwkekkkekeee


	2. Chapter 2

_chap sebelum nya_

_ryeowook megambil kesemak dan memberikannya pad kibum karena masih kesal, kibum menepis tanganryeowook sehingga kesemak itu jatuh. kibum terkejut. Ia berniat mengambil kesemak tersebut, namun saat melangkah, kakinya keserimpet rok sehingga ia jatuh dan besi setrika yg di pegangnya mengenai wajah ryeowoo_k.

Tittle :Pangeran Yang Numpang Di Loteng

By : anak yewook

Cast : YeWook, and other cast sering cerita

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka dan Author kkkkk dan ff ini dr drama paporit saya jika ada kesamaan memang sengaja dan saya belum berniat merubah isi cerita kekekekeke :-P

Warning : Geje,genderswitch Typos dimana-mana.

Summary : saya tidak pandai membuat sumari yg pasti baca aja ... kekekeke

cerita tidak sesuai sumari heheheheehe

* * *

Dan jadila Kibum sebagai istri Jong woon, sementara Ryeowook harus memakai cadar untuk selamanya.

sementara kibum menikmati hidup sebagai permaisuri, ryeowook menghabiskan waktunya untuk menyulam. Kali ini ia menyulam bunga dan kupu-kupu.

Sulaman itu diberikan pada jongvwoon atas nama kibum. jong woon memuji kepandaian kibum dalam menyulam, yang membuat seekor kupu-kupu terasa hidup. Ia mengutip sebuah bait puisi tentang bunga dan sepasang pengantin yang melihatnya. Ia meminta kubum untuk meneruskan puisinya.

kibum tak dapat meneruskan dan malah mencuri pandang pada ryeowook dengan gelisah. Maka dari belakang, ryeowook memberi jawaban,

"_Pengantin wanita bertanya pada suaminya, siapakah yang paling cantik, aku ataukah bunga itu?"_

jong woon menoleh pada adik iparnya dan tertarik pada terusan puisi ryeowook. Sambil tersenyum, ia menjawab,

"_Suaminya bergurau mengatakan jika bunga itu yang paling cantik."_

Menatap jong woon, ryeowook pun menjawab puisi kakak iparnya,

_"Mendengar kalau bunga itu lebih cantik darinya, pengantin wanita itu menginjak bunga itu dan berkata, 'jika bunga itu lebih cantik dariku, maka tidurlah dengan bunga itu nanti malam."_

jong woon menggoda ryeowook yang tahu puisi dewasa seperti itu. Ryeowook buru-buru minta maaf karena tak tahu kalau itu adalah puisi dewasa.

jong woon tertawa karena sebenarnya ia hanya menggoda ryeowook. kibum yang melihat percakapan mereka, merasa tersisih dan mengajak jong woon untuk melihat cantiknya bunga-bunga yang di taman.

Tapi jong woon masih penasaran pada ryeowook yg dapat meneruskan puisinya. Sepanjang perjalanan di taman, ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Dan tiba-tiba ia berbalik pada yeowook dan bertanya, "Ada sebuah teka-teki untukmu. Jika kau memberi jawaban yang benar dalam dua hari, kau akan mendapat hadiah dariku. Paham?"

Ryeowook mengangguk, dan jong woon memberikan teka-tekinya.

_"Apa yang mati meski ia hidup, dan apa yang hidup meski ia mati?"_

ryeowook mengerutkan kening, berpikir. jong woon tersenyum melihat Ryeowook tak dapat menemukan jawabannya. Ia bertanya pada kibum dan bertanya apakah ia mengetahui jawabannya. kibum menjawab, kalau ia mungkin tahu tapi ia mungkin juga tak tahu.

jung woon tertawa mendengar jawaban kibum yang tak pasti, dan menjawabkan untuknya, "Kau tak tahu jawabannya."

Dan ryeowook menatap sedih akan kemesraan yang jong woon berikan pada kibum.

**kembali di kejadian setelah kematian istrinya**.

jong woon menyuruh mayat kibum untuk ditutup saat tubuhnya diangkat dari kolam, sehingga tak ada orang yang melihat kondisi wajah kibum yang memburuk. Ia juga melarang semua orang untuk menyentuh semua barang yang ada di kamarnya, dan menyuruh pengawal untuk berjaga di sana.

Ia bersumpah akan menemukan siapa pembunuh kibum dan membunuhnya. Menggenggam kain bersulam kupu, ia menyaksikan tubuh kibum diangkat dari kolam. Air matanya menetes dan jatuh ke atas kain, mengenai kupu-kupu.

Dan kupu-kupu itu keluar dari kain, mengelilingi Jong Woon dan terbang…

.. mengelilingi pria yang mirip Jong Woon di masa depan.

**jaman sekarang 2013**

Pemuda itu adalah Yesung, yang menghabiskan waktunya dengan ini ia sedang berada di Manhattan. Ia tersenyum melihat kupu-kupu yang kemudian menjauhinya dan mendekati seorang gadis penjual buah dan akhirnya hinggap di pundak gadis itu.

Gadis itu adalah Wookkie. Wookkie tersenyum lebar melihat kupu-kupu itu. Ia langsung menjadi patung agar tak mengagetkan kupu-kupu itu dan menikmati kecantikan binatang molek itu.

Yesung yang sedari tadi terpesona melihat Wookkie, langsung mengambil pensil dan menggambar sosok Wookkie yang masih menjadi patung. Tangannya dengan lincah menari, sehingga menghasilkan sosok wajah cantik yang nampak bahagia.

Tapi wajah cantik yang bahagia itu langsung mengkerut melihat dua anak mencuri apelnya. Ia langsung berteriak menyuruh kedua anak itu berhenti. Namun kedua anak itu malah tertawa mengejek, sehingga Wookkie mengambil sebuah apel dan melemparkannya.

Dan tepat mengenai kepala Yesung. Wookkie terkejut melihat lemparannya malah mengenai seorang pria, mendekati untuk menolongnya.

Tapi sudah ada pria lain yang membantu. Ia adalah Siwon , sepupu Yesung yang baru datang dari Korea. Yesung tertawa melihat kedatangan sepupunya.

################

Merayakan kedatangan Siwon, mereka pergi ke pub, dan bertemu dengan Wookkie lagi. Hmmm.. rupanya Yesung tertarik dengan Wookkie, karena ia mengatakan kalau Wookkie adalah gadis yang cantik, sesuatu yang menurut Siwon hal yang jarang dikatakan oleh Yesung.

Apalagi saat Yesung menunjukkan sketsa wajah yang ia buat siang tadi, Siwon yakin kalau Yesung menyukai Wookkie.

Siwon menyuruh Yesung untuk berkenalan, tapi sepertinya Yesung adalah cowok yang pemalu. Bahkan ketika Siwon tak sengaja mendengar kalau lusa Wookkie off dan menyuruh Yesung untuk mengajak Wookkie kencan, Yesung menolaknya.

################

Wookkie mendapat telepon dari Korea, mengabarkan kalau ayahnya sudah ditemukan. Wookkie melonjak kegirangan dan memberitahu teman kerjanya kalau ia akan pulang ke Korea untuk menemui keluarganya.

################

Di atas yacht, Yesung sedang asyik membuat sketsa pemandangan gedung. Siwon memberitahu kalau nenek ingin berbicara dengannya dan menyuruhnya untuk menelepon nenek. Tapi Yesung menolaknya, ia akan menelepon nenek nanti tapi tidak sekarang.

Siwon memaksa Yesung untuk berbicara dengan nenek, karena ia disuruh untuk menyeret Yesung untuk pulang ke Korea. Yesung menyuruh Siwon berbohong kalau Siwon tak dapat menemukannya.

Tapi Siwon tak mau, "Nenek, atau kalau aku yang memanggilnya adalah Ibu Presiden. Sepertinya ia memutuskan akan pensiun dari posisinya."

Yesung tetap tak bergeming, "Kenapa ia ingin mewariskannya padaku jika aku tak tahu bagaimana mengurus perusahaan. Mereka yang bekerja di perusahaan adalah kau dan paman."

"Itu karena kau dan keluargamu yang memiliki perusahaan ini, bukannya aku atau ayahku."

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?" Tanya Yesung. "Kita semua adalah keluarga."

Siwon mulai tak sabar, "Hanya separuh saudara sepupu. Aku hanya berhak separuh untuk menjadi keluargamu. Ibu Presiden adalah nenekmu, bukan nenekku. Aku tak dapat memanggilnya nenek. Baginya, ayahku bagaikan duri di matanya, karena suaminya berselingkuh dan memiliki anak yaitu ayahku. Jadi perusahaan ini adalah miliki keluargamu."

Yesung tak suka mendengar kata-kata Siwon dan melarangnya berkata yang bukan-bukan. Yesung yang juga marah, menghampiri Yesung dan mengatakan, "Kalau begitu, jangan buat aku mengatakan yang bukan-bukan karena aku telah menghabiskan 14 jam di pesawat untuk menjadi pesuruh dan menemuimu."

Yesung mendorong Siwon dan Siwon pun memukulnya hingga Yesung terjatuh.

Tak disangka, kepala Yesung mengenai pagar kapal dan iapun terjatuh. Melihat sepupunya tercebur ke laut, Siwon buru-buru mengambil ban penyelamat, untuk menolongnya.

Mendadak ia terdiam dan sesaat kemudian ia meletakkan kembali ban penyelamat itu dan mengelap semua barang yang sempat ia sentuh. Handphone Yesung, yang sempat merekam kebersamaan mereka kemarin, ia buang.

Tak mempedulikan Yesung yang sudah tenggelam di laut, Siwon terjun ke laut dan berenang menuju daratan.

################

Dan ia pun pulang ke Seoul, satu pesawat dengan Wookkie, dan dijemput oleh pacarnya, Bummie.

Seolah mencari dukungan dan kekuatan, di dalam mobil ia memeluk Bummie membuat Bummie terheran-heran.

Di kantor, Siwon melaporkan kalau ia tak dapat menemui Yesung. Walau mereka telah mengadakan janji untuk bertemu, tapi Yesung tak muncul. Ia juga tak dapat menghubungi Yesung selama 5 hari ia berada di New York.

Nenek sangat khawatir akan keselamatan Yesung. Asisten nenek mengusulkan untuk mengirim seseorang ke Amerika untuk melacak keberadaannya. Nenek menyuruh asistennya segera melakukannya.

################

Sementara itu Wookkie yang juga telah tiba, langsung menuju ke kantor polisi dan bertemu dengan salah satu polisi. Polisi itu mengatakan kalau tes DNA dengan ayahnya cocok. Namun walaupun ia dapat menghubungi Wookkie, tapi polisi itu tak dapat menghubungi ayahnya.

Wookkie menduga kalau ayahnya tak mau bertemu dengannya karena sudah memiliki kehidupan baru, tapi polisi itu meyakinkan kalau bukan itu masalahnya, karena ayahnya menaruh data DNA nya di daftar polisi untuk mencari anaknya. Tapi karena hal yang lainnya.

Yaitu karena ayahnya telah meninggal.

Wookkie menangis di depan abu ayahnya, membuat Bummie yang baru saja datang heran. Siapakah gadis itu? Sebelum ibu menjawabnya, Wookkie menolehkan wajahnya sedikit sehingga Bummie melihatnya.

Bummie terkesiap karena ia langsung mengenali adik tirinya . Dan ibu membenarkan keterkejutan Bummie.

Wookkie sudah berganti baju memakai baju berkabung. Walaupun gembira Wookkie sudah kembali, tapi ibu tak dapat menyembunyikan keheranannya. Bagaimana Wookkie yang sudah berusia 9 tahun saat itu tak dapat mengingat alamat dan nama ayahnya?

Wookkie menunjukkan luka di kepalanya dan menjelaskan kalau mobil yang ia tumpangi kecelakaan, dan ia harus tinggal di rumah sakit dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

Ibu akhirnya menyadari mengapa dulu mereka tak dapat menemukan Wookkie karena Wookkie sedang ada di rumah sakit. Bummie yang tak nyaman dengan percakapan itu, mengingatkan ibunya akan tamu yang sudah berdatangan. Ibu meminta Wookkie untuk ikut melayani para tamu karena keluarga mereka sangatlah sedikit. Wookkie menyanggupinya.

Bummie yang sedari tadi diam, saat ibunya pergi, berbalik dan bertanya pada Wookkie, "Apakah kau benar-benar tak mengingatku?"

Wookkie sesaat terdiam dan menggeleng. Walaupun Bummie mengatakan kalau sewaktu kecil, ialah yang menjaga Wookkie karena orang tua mereka bekerja di pasar, Wookkie tak dapat mengingatnya.

Menyadari kalau rahasianya aman tersimpan, Bummie pun menarik nafas lega.

**back ke disnati joseon**

Di masa lalu, Jong Woon mulai mengusut tentang kematian istrinya. Ia yakin kalau kematian ini bukanlah kecelakaan, melainkan pembunuhan. Raja mengingatkan Jong Woon akan kebiasaan Kibum yang suka berjalan-jalan di tengah malam kalau ia tak dapat tidur. Dan pasti terjadi kecelakaan, sehingga ia terjatuh ke dalam kolam.

Jong Woon membantah pendapat itu. Jika istrinya keluar kamar, pasti akan ada dayang-dayang yang mengikutinya yang akan langsung membantunya jika Kibum terjatuh. Kemana dayang-dayang itu?

Menurut penyidik, dayang-dayang itu ketakutan dan bersembunyi. Namun mereka berhasil menemukannya. Berdasarkan pengakuan dayang-dayang itu meninggalkan Kibum sejenak dan saat kembali ia menemukan Kibum telah terjatuh.

Raja marah mendengar hal ini dan menurutnya dayang-dayang itu patut dihukum mati. Tapi menurut laporan, dayang-dayang itu sudah tewas dibunuh oleh orang tak dikenal saat mereka hendak membawanya ke istana.

Ayah Kibum mengatakan kalau dayang-dayang itu sudah mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal, dan meminta kasus ini ditutup sampai di sini.

################

Tapi Jong Woon tak ingin menutup kasus ini, dan memutuskan untuk menyelidiki kasus kematian istrinya sendiri. Maka ia menemui orang-orang pilihannya.

Yang pertama adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang terpelajar , berusia 21 tahun, yang tak akan dapat menjadi pegawai kerajaan karena status anak haramnya. Walaupun ia berpura-pura menjadi playboy, tapi ia amat sangat pintar dan tak akan melewatkan informasi sekecil apapun. Tahun lalu, Kyuhyun pernah menangkap pelaku pembunuhan.

Jong Woon menemui Kyuhyun yang sedang minum-minum di warung dan menggoda seorang wanita (yang ternyata adalah laki-laki) dan memintanya ikut dengannya karena ada sebuah kasus pembunuhan.

Yang kedua adalah Kim Kangin, pendekar yang hampir dipenggal karena membunuh seorang bangsawan yang membunuh ibu dan memperkosa adiknya. Saat itu ia juga membunuh 7 pengawal sekaligus.

Jong Woon mencegah hukum penggal itu dan bertanya apa tujuan Yong Seol belajar ilmu pedang?

"Untuk melindungi rakyat dan Negara"

"Aku adalah Negara, maka lindungilah aku."

Dan yang terakhir adalah seorang gisaeng yang buang air kecil di WC Pria. Lee Donghae, dulunya seorang kasim tapi dipecat dari istana karena terlalu dekat dengan para dayang. Dan sekarang ia adalah gisaeng terkenal yang mengetahui segala informasi atau gossip yang beredar. Bahkan yang terjadi di tempat tidur pun ia tahu.

Berempat, mereka menyelidiki kematian putri mahkota Kibum. Jong Woon membawa ketiga penyidik itu ke kamarnya dan menceritakan kronologis kejadian sebelum kematian Kibum.

################

Malam itu jong woon minum dengan Kibum dan tak ada yang berbeda pada malam itu. Adik iparnya, Ryeowook, datang untuk memberikan jawaban dari teka-teki yang ia berikan.

Ryeowook berhasil menjawab teka-teki itu. Setelah Ryeowook pergi, jong woon minum segelas arak lagi dan tertidur. Saat ia bangun, istrinya sudah tak ada di sisinya.

################

Mereka mulai mengusut dan memberi laporan pada Jong Woon. Kyuhyun menduga putri Kibum diracun. Berdasarkan perhitungan waktu dan langkah Kibum, racun di dalam tubuh mulai bekerja saat ia berada di taman dan iapun terjatuh di kolam.

Young Seol melaporkan kalau penjual racun di pasar telah diketemukan tewas. Dan racun yang biasa ia jual berupa serbuk putih.

Kyuhyun menduga kalau serbuk itu ditaburkan di manisan kesemek yang dihidangkan malam sebelum kejadian.

donghae masuk dan melaporkan kalau ia menemukan seseorang yang melihat Kibum di malam itu. Jong Woon menyuruh untuk mengantarkannya menemui orang itu. Dan mereka pun pergi berkuda dari istana untuk mencari saksi mata itu.

Mereka melewati kura-kura dari batu yang menggerakkan kepalanya, sebagai isyarat kalau malam itu bukan malam yang biasa.

Sesampainya di hutan, mereka tak menemukan satu orangpun. Jong Woon bertanya padaDonghae, apakah ini tempat yang benar?Donghae meyakinkannya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah panah hampir mengenai Jong bersiaga melindungi Jong Woon.

Mereka dikejar oleh gerombolan penunggang kuda sehingga mereka harus melarikan diri, sampai ke lembah yang berjurang.

Tak ada jalan lain selain melompati jurang itu untuk melepaskan kejaran gerombolan yang tak dikenal. Jong Woon mempercepat laju kudanya diikuti oleh ketiga pengawalnya. Saat di pinggir tebing, mereka melompat, namun seakan tertarik ke dalam kegelapan awan sehingga mereka terlepas dari kudanya.

Sesaat kemudian kuda-kuda itu mendarat dengan selamat di sisi tebing yang lain, tanpa satupun pengendara yang tersisa.

Dan terjadilah gerhana bulan.

################

**sekarang abad 21**

Dua tahun telah berlalu setelah kematian ayah Wookkie. Di depan Bummie, Ibu memuji kehebatan Wookkie yang mampu membuka toko di pasar. Bummie tak tertarik dengan percakapan mereka, karena ia sudah lelah dan harus membawa ibu, yang kakinya sedang di-gips, pulang.

Menyadari Bummie sudah terlalu sibuk, Wookkie memberitahu kalau ia mengetahui hal itu, ia yang akan membawa ibu pulang. Bummie malah menyalahkan Wookkie yang tak meneleponnya lebih cepat, sehingga ia sekarang harus menjemput ibu.

Setelah Bummie dan ibunya pulang, Wookkie pun membereskan barang dagangannya dan pulang ke rumah.

################

Di dalam rumah, ia melepaskan lelah dan minum segelas air. Sesuatu di sudut rumah menarik perhatiannya.

Gelas yang ia pegang jatuh seiring dengan teriakannya,

_"Kalian siapa?!"_

Suara itu seakan membangunkan keempat pria yang terduduk dan kaget melihat Wookkie.

Kangin, ,Donghae dan Kyuhyun langsung melindungi Jong Woon, saat melihat Wookkie mengambil wajan untuk menyerang.

TBC /BIRI BIRI

ayooooooooooooo tinggalkan sendallllllllll bagi yang mauuuu lanjut ...

yg udah tau ceritaaaaaa ga usah protesssssss ... kckckckkcckck


	3. Chapter 3

_"Kalian siapa?!"_

_Suara itu seakan membangunkan keempat pria yang terduduk dan kaget melihat Wookkie._

_Kangin,Donghae dan Kyuhyun langsung melindungi Jong Woon, saat melihat Wookkie mengambil wajan untuk menyerang._

Tittle :Pangeran Yang Numpang Di Loteng

By : anak yewook

Cast : YeWook, and other cast sering cerita

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka dan Author kkkkk dan ff ini dr drama paporit saya jika ada kesamaan memang sengaja dan saya belum berniat merubah isi cerita kekekekeke :-P

Warning : Geje,genderswitch Typos dimana-mana.

Summary : saya tidak pandai membuat sumari yg pasti baca aja ... kekekeke

cerita tidak sesuai sumari heheheheehe

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Wookkie sangat ketakutan melihat keempat pria asing di hadapannya. wookkie meraih panci dan menyuruh mereka untuk tidak mendekat. Teriakannya semakin keras karena mereka tak mengindahkan kata-katanya dan malah mendekatinya dengan sikap mengancam.

Ia mundur selangkah demi selangkah karena kempat pria itu malah berjalan mendekatinya. Ia terdesak ke tembok, hingga akhirnya bergerak mundur keluar rumah.

Namun begitu di halaman, keempat pria itu malah terpukau oleh pemandangan diluar dan pria berhanbok biru bergumam, Sinar apa itu?

Tentu saja di istana tak ada lampu lilin yang seterang yang mereka lihat sekarang.

Ketiga pria yang lain juga bengong melihat lampu kota yang tak pernah mati. Pria berbaju biru itu berteriak dengan kata-kata sageuk, menuntut Wookkie untuk memberitahu mereka sekarang mereka ada dimana?

Mendengar pertanyaan konyol itu, tentu saja Wookkie menjawab, Kau tak tahu? Tentu saja di rumah orang lain!

Kagin langsung menghardik Wookkie yang tak sopan pada pangerannya. Dengan mengarahkan pedang ke arah Wookkie, Kagin menyuruh Wookkie untuk berlutut dan minta maaf sekarang juga.

Melihat pedang terhunus ke arahnya, bukannya takut, Wookkie malah tertawa tak percaya. Apa mereka semua sudah gila?

Wookkie makin yakin mereka semua sudah gila karena pria berhanbok biru itu (masih dengan bahasa sageuk) malah menanyakan jati dirinya? Manusia atau hantu? Ini alam nyata atau alam jadi-jadian? Ia malah mengancam untuk berteriak, semua tetangganya pasti akan berdatangan dan mereka pasti akan langsung ditangkap.

Kagin yang tak sabar langsung menghunuskan pedang ke arah Wookkie, membuat Wookkie ketakutan dan berlindung di balik panci kecilnya. Hhh.. kayak panci itu bisa jadi tameng aja..

Untung Jong Woon langsung menghentikannya namun ia merasa yakin kalau mereka berada dibawah guna-guna penyihir wanita yang membawa panci ini. Dan ia segera bertitah, Tak tahu malu! Segera lepaskan kami dari guna-gunamu sekarang juga!

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Wookkie memandang mereka dengan sedikit dugaan, namun tetap bertanya, Sebenarnya kalian dari mana? Apa aku perlu mengantar kalian ke suatu tempat?

Mereka langsung berkumpul dan menunduk macam pemain bola yang sedang time break. Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau tempat ini sangatlah berbahaya dan sebaiknya mereka harus kembali ke istana. Jong Woon menyimpulkan kalau sebelum pingsan, mereka masih ada di gunung dan pasti gerombolan pengejar itu yang memindahkan mereka.

Jong Woon menegakkan tubuh dan berkata pada Wookkie yang ikut mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka, Kau makhluk kecil, dengarkan aku! Kembalikan kami ke istana sekarang juga, dan aku akan mengampuni nyawamu!

Kasim Donghae berteriak lantang mengumumka_n ", Yang Mulia akan segera meninggalkan tempaaattt..!"_

Wookkie hanya dapat terbengong-bengong melihat kegilaan mereka.

Mereka pun terbengong-bengong melihat rupa kota yang sangat berbeda dengan beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum awan menelan mereka. Jong Woon memegang seatbelt-nya erat, seolah nyawanya tergantung pada seatbelt itu. Sementara itu ketiga pengikutnya duduk di belakang truk pick up, juga terkesima.

Jong Woon menyuruh Wookkie untuk mengantarkannya ke istana. Wookkie pun langsung mengatakan kalau ia akan mengantarkan mereka ke istana Gyeongbukgung. Tapi Jong Woon menyangka Wookkie bergurau karena istana itu telah dibakar habis dan belum dipugar kembali.

_"Ternyata kau berpendidikan juga", _ puji Wookkie pada Jong Woon yang mengerti sejarah.

Kalau aku mau, aku akan merobek mulutmu sekarang juga. Tapi aku tak akan melakukannya sekarang. Antarkan aku ke Changdeokgung sekarang juga.

Meluncurlah truk pick up itu ke istana Changdoekgung. Sesampainya di sana, Wookkie menginjak rem keras-keras, sehingga ketiga pengikut langsung terlempar ke depan.

Jong Woon tak dapat membuka pintu #kekekekekek yaa.. namanya juga pangeran. Jaman dulu, ia tak pernah membuka pintu, sekarang juga begitu). Wookkie yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Wookkie tertawa sinis melihat Donghae menunggui Jong Woon turun bak seorang raja. Ia menggumam kalau acting sageuk mereka benar-benar meyakinkan. Sebelum pergi, Wookkie berpesan agar mereka segera pulang ke rumah dan hidup secara normal.

Tapi mereka tak memperhatikan kata-kata Wookkie. Kyuhyun malah memperhatikan detail kendaraan yang baru saja mereka tumpangi.

Di depan gerbang, layaknya seorang kasim, Donghae berteriak lantang, Buka gerbangnyaa.".! _Yang Mulia Pangeran telah tibaa..!"_

Gerbang tak dibuka, sirene polisi yang didapat dan teriakan polisi yang menyuruh mereka pergi jika syuting film telah selesai.

Kebingungan karena lampu sorot polisi dan pengusiran itu tapi ingin tetap masuk, mereka hanya mondar mandir di sekitar istana

Akhirnya mereka terjebak di tengah jalan. Panik dan bingung melihat mobil yang bersliweran, apalagi polisi yang tadi lewat dan melihat mereka malah mengganggu lalu lintas.

Polisi itu tak sabar dan menyuruh mereka untuk SEGERA pergi, membuat mereka terpencar dan kehilangan satu sama lain.

Sudah terpencar, hujan pula. Lapar pula. Klop sudah penderitaan Pangeran Jong Woon. Ia jadi ngiler ketika melihat dua anak SMA sedang menikmati hangatnya Pop Mie dan tak sadar kalau ia memasang wajah nafsu.

Ia tersadar setelah kedua remaja itu menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh dan berpindah ke tempat duduk lain.

Akhirnya ia masuk toko dan menyuruh penjaga toko untuk memberikan makanan seperti yang dimakan kedua remaja tadi dan akan membayarnya besok. Penjaga toko itu hanya bisa mengucap Ha? dan sesuai jamannya dulu, kata-kata itu sangat tak sopan. Ia berteriak marah dan menyuruh untuk menyajikan mie itu SEGERA!

Penjaga toko itu menggelengkan kepala dan bergumam, Daebak! . Dan ia pun memencet 112 dan mengusirnya keluar.

Panggilan 112 pun datang, dengan polisi yang sama dan Kyuhyun, Kagin dan Donghae yang keluar dari pintu belakang.

Polisi itu tak percaya akan keberuntungan yang ia temui hari ini dan bergumam kesal, Apa aku sedang masuk TV, ya?

Polisi itu membuka pintu belakang dan keluarlah mereka..

Akhirnya mereka terjeblos ke dalam penjara. Sementara Wookkie merasa happy go lucky. Ia memasang alarm di pintu depan. Saat subuh ia ke pasar untuk membeli bahan makanan dan mengirimnya ke restoran-restoran.

wookie juga mengantarkan sayuran untuk kakaknya Bummie. Tapi betapa terkejutnya ia. Bukannya melihat Bummie, ia melihat seorang pria di apartemen Bummie.

Untung Bummie pulang dan Wookkie pun minta ijin untuk pamit setelah menaruh sayurannya.

Bummie kaget melihat Wookkie dan bertanya apakah Siwon yang membukakan pintu untuknya? Siwon malah bertanya mengapa Wookkie memanggilnya kakak? Apakah gadis itu adiknya?

Bummie berkelit kalau Wookkie hanyalah kenalannya yang dulu pernah ia bantu dan ia sering mengirimkan sayuran untuknya.

Siwon merasa ingat pernah melihat gadis itu, tapi dimana ya?

Betapa takutnya ia saat ia teringat kalau gadis itu adalah gadis yang ditaksir oleh Yesung sesaat sebelum ia meninggal.

Pagi harinya, polisi itu kaget menemukan mereka lagi di dalam penjara, karena sebelumnya ia sudah melepaskan mereka. Teman kerjanya melaporkan kalau mereka ditangkap karena memasuki lokasi wisata Changdeokgung tanpa tiket.

Polisi itu mendata keempat aktor sageuk dan meminta jati dirinya.

Lee Donghae, kelahiran tahun Gyung Oh di hari ke-9 di bulan musim dingin.

Cho Kyuhyun, hari ke-21 bulan ke-3, tahun Shin Mi.

Kim Kangin. Tahun Mujin, hari ke-5 di bulan ke-5.

Pak Polisi menatap Jong Woon menunggu jawaban darinya. Ditunggu tak kunjung ada jawaban darinya. Akhirnya dengan tampang jaim Jong Woon menjawab, Aku adalah Pangeran Mahkota. Itu saja sudah cukup

Mendengar jawaban aneh itu, Pak polisi hanya bisa mendesah galau dan yang ia tulis di form identitas : Sekumpulan pengacau gila.

Ia menanyakan informasi penanggung jawab. Tapi mereka tak tahu apa yang dimaksud, mereka menolak menjawab. Tapi akhirnya polisi itu dapat mengambil informasi karena air liur keempat pengacau itu menetes melihat salah satu polisi sedang sarapan. Sarapan = informasi. Tak ada informasi berarti tak ada sarapan.

Dengan rangsangan seperti itu, tentu saja mereka mau memberikan. Tapi informasi penanggung jawab itu seperti apa? Dengan dialek sageuk, Pak Polisi mengatakan alamat (hah?), no telepon (hah?), atau apa saja bahkan plat nomer mobil pun bisa.

Kyuhyun yang cerdas dan mampu mengingat, langsung teringat dengan nomor truk Wookkie dan langsung menggambarnya.

Hasilnya?

Wookkie yang semula happy go lucky terkejut tak menyangkan akan melihat keempat makhluk asing itu berdiri di depan rumahnya. Saking terkejutnya, saat ia ditanya apakah Wookkie mengenal mereka, dengan polos Wookkie menjawab iya.

Buru-buru ia langsung mengkoreksinya. Tapi terlambat. Pak Polisi itu amat sangat lega karena dapat menyerahkan keempat pengacau gila itu ke orang lain. Jadi begitu keempat orang itu sudah diserahkan, maka iapun buru-buru kabur.

Tinggal Wookkie yang menatap garang kepada empat orang itu. Bersikap tak peduli, Wookkie langsung masuk ke halaman. Tapi Donghae pingsan dan Kyuhyun yang menangkapnya membalas tatapan Wookkie dengan memelas dengan tambahan kalau mereka tak makan selama dua hari.

Mana Wookkie tahan mendapat tatapan seperti itu?

Maka ia perbolehkan mereka masuk bahkan memasakkan omurice (omelet + rice = nasi bungkus dadar telor) untuk mereka.

Namun walaupun makanan telah tersaji, mereka tak langsung makan. Mereka tak pantas makan bersama Pangeran, bahkan satu meja dengannya. Kyuhyun langsung menyuruh Wookkie menyiapkan meja terpisah untuk mereka bertiga. Dan Wookkie memandang Kyuhyun seperti, hah? Emang kamu beneran sudah gila ya.

Jong Woon mengatakan kalau sekarang adalah saat yang darurat, maka mari makan bersama.

Melihat kepatuhan ketiga orang pada pria berhanbok biru itu, Wookkie berkata lebih pada dirinya sendiri kalau baru kali ini ia melihat orang aneh seperti mereka. Ia juga menyuruh mereka untuk segera pulang setelah menyelesaikan makanan itu dan jangan kembali lagi.

Ia beranjak pergi mengambilkan gelas dan botol minum. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat ia berbalik, makanan itu sudah tandas. Jong Woon bertanya apa makanan yang baru saja ia makan ini? Masih terpukau dengan apa yang dia lihat, ia menjawab Omurice.

Jong Woon menirukan kata-kata Wookkie, "Omuraiiiseee..." Dan ketiga orang itu dengan takzim berkata serentak, Omuraiiiseee..." seolah itu adalah nama dewa yang baru. Pangeran Jong Woon pun melanjutkan, Untuk pertama kalinya sejak aku berada di tempat ini, aku merasa bahagia.

Dengan ketakziman yang sama, ketiga pengikut Jong Woon langsung bersujud dan berkata, Terima kasih, Paduka Yang Mulia.

Wookkie hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat kegilaan itu. Namun kebengongan itu tak lama, karena ia dipanggil oleh ibu kosnya. Ia menyuruh keempat tamunya untuk tak menyentuh apapun di dalam rumah.

Begitu Wookkie menghilang, Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Kangin langsung menunduk dan menghabiskan sisa makanan di piring mereka. Begitu pula Jong Woon, hanya saja Jong Woon lebih sopan. Ia menggunakan sendok untuk mengambil sisa makanan di piringnya.

Wookkie dipanggil oleh ibu kosnya karena ada tetangga baru yang menyewa tempat di sampingnya, yaitu Sungmin yang menjadi teman sekamar Eunhyuk.

Mungkin saya salah, tapi sepertinya mereka itu bukan asli Korea, deh. Dan sepertinya Sungmin dapat membaca wajah karena ia mengatakan kalau wajah Wookkie memiliki hoki dan nantinya ia akan dikelilingi oleh pria-pria tampan.

Ibu kos menjelaskan peraturan tinggal di rumahnya, yaitu tak membuat kericuhan.

Padahal di rumah Wookkie terjadi kericuhan. Sesuatu yang bagi kita sederhana, bagi mereka luar biasa. Yaitu tutup botol yang berulir. Kangin yang kekuatannya seperti banteng, harus mengeluarkan tenaga bantengnya untuk membuka botol air itu. Tapi bagaimanapun tutup botol itu ditarik, tetap tak bergeming.

Donghae menyuruh Kagin untuk segera membukanya karena Yang Mulia sudah sangat haus. Kyuhyun membantunya dengan menarik tutupnya sementara Kangin memegangi botolnya. Tutup tak terbuka, malah Kyuhyun yang terjatuh dan menginjak remote TV.

Suara desingan panah terdengar dan mereka kaget saat melihat ada panah yang mengarah kea rah mereka. Kagin langsung berteriak melindungi Jong Woon, namun panah itu tetap meluncur kea rah mereka hingga ia harus menendang TV dan menghancurkannya.

Musuh sudah mati, tapi musuh baru muncul. Suara wanita yang mengatakan kalau nasi telah matang (magic jar) membuat semua waspada dan mencari sumber musuh itu.

Target ditemukan, dan Kangin langsung membunuh wanita itu dengan melemparkannya ke lantai, membuat sebuah lampu pemanas terjatuh dan membakar tirai rumah.

Sungmin adalah seorang penulis webtoon dan menyukai tempat ini karena tempatnya tenang. Ibu kos mengatakan kalau mereka harus menjaga barang-barangnya agar tak terjadi kebakaran. Wookkie membenarkan. Ia sudah melakukannya.

Terjadi kebakaran. Mereka semua panik, dan mencari air kesana kemari. Kyuhyun menemukan air di kamar mandi, di kloset tepatnya, tak menemukan wadah, ia mengambil air dengan tangannya (ewww) ..

.. dan lari keluar kamar mandi dan menyemburkannya lewat mulut (hueekkk).

Namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun terjatuh dan menginjak boneka beruang besar dan beruang itu berkata Aku cinta kamu.. Aku cinta kamu membuat mereka ketakutan. Dengan gagah berani Kagin langsung bertempur melawan beruang itu. Ia melemparkan beruang itu ke atas, dengan pedangnya beruang itu tercabik-cabik hingga hancur.

Makhluk yang malang Isi perutnya keluar semua dan serpihan kapas berhamburan, menghujani mereka.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Wookkie datang dan berteriak kaget. Ia langsung meraih tabung pemadam dan menyemprotkan ke arah mereka, mematikan api sekaligus mematikan keempat orang itu.

ckckckckck.. nggak ding, mereka nggak mati. Hanya shock karena disemprot hingga badan mereka putih. Tapi shock mereka kalah dengan kemarahan Wookkie karena rumah mereka hancur lebur.

Tentu saja reflek pertama seorang kstaria setelah menghancurkan rumah orang adalah berjingkat-jingkat pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

Tapi bukan Wookkie kalau tidak dapat menghentikan para pengacau itu. Pedang panjang dan tajam? garang ia menyuruh mereka untuk bertanggung jawab akan kericuhan yang mereka buat. Jong Woon mencoba protes, tapi Wookkie mengatakan kalau katanya mereka adalah bangsawan yang malah minta makan padanya. Eh.. sekarang malah menghancurkan rumahnya.

Jadi apa yang kau inginkan? tanya Jong Woon.

Melepaskan baju.

ckckkckck. Wookkie?! Secepat itu?

Nggak juga. Wookkie meminta mereka melepaskan baju dan tinggal sementara di dalam rumah, membersihkan kekacauan yang mereka timbulkan. Jangan menyentuh apapun atau menimbulkan masalah. Jika tidak ia akan memanggil polisi yang memenjarakan mereka kemarin. Apa mereka mau?

Tangan mereka serentak melambai, menolak ide penjara. Di abad joseon maupun abad 21, penjara tetaplah sama. Nggak enak.

Ia segera pergi ke binatu dan menyerahkan hanbok pada pemilik binatu. Ia menelepon kantor polisi, jika ada keluarga yang melaporkan kehilangan sanak keluarganya yang mungkin sedikit gila dan melarikan diri. Betapa kecewanya mendengar tak kalau tak ada laporan. Heheh.. emang mungkin ada kabur masal dari empat orang yang kegilaannya juga masal?

Pemilik binatu terkagum-kagum melihat hanbok yang dicucikan oleh Wookkie dan bertanya kapan Wookkie akan mengambil cucian ini? Wookkie mengatakan kalau ia bukan ingin mencucinya, tapi menyimpan hanbok itu di tempat binatu.

Kenapa tak menyimpan di rumahmu saja? tanya pemilik binatu.

Wookkie menyamakan keempat pria asing itu seperti cerita Peri dan Penebang Kayu. Apakah Wookkie adalah perinya? Dengan nada dendam ia mengatakan ia bukan peri tapi penebang kayu yang akan membuat para peri itu bekerja keras untuknya.

Selama ia menyimpan hanbok itu, ia memberikan gantinya, baju olahraga berbeda warna untuk mereka pakai. Seperti mengajarkan pada anak kecil, ia harus mengajarkan bagaimana menutup baju dengan risleting.

Namun tentu saja anak kecil tak akan membuat pipinya bersemu kemerahan saat ia bencontohkan bagaimana cara menarik risleting.

Dan sekarang saatnya penebang kayu menjadikan para peri sebagai budak. Wookkie memebawa mereka ke pasar dan menyuruh mereka mengangkat semua karung yang berisi kubis yang harus ia kirimkan ke restoran. Tapi hanya Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Kangin yang bekerja. Jong Woon menolak untuk bekerja. Wookkie menghitung kerugian yang mereka timbulkan (720 ribu won) dan mereka harus mengganti dengan tenaga yang mereka punyai.

Kyuhyun bertanya berapa lama mereka harus bekerja? Rupanya Wookkie memberikan baju dengan berbagai warna untuk memudahkannya memanggil mereka, Ahh.. rupanya Paman Hijau ini cepat tanggap, juga. Upah harian mereka 30 ribu won. Namun karena ada satu orang menolak untuk bekerja -ia melirik tajam pada Jong Woon- maka mereka harus bekerja selama 8 hari.

Jong Woon bertanya kemana Wookkie menyembunyikan baju-baju mereka dan menyuruhnya mengembalikannya sekarang juga. Tapi Wookkie tak menghiraukannya, malah menyuruh Paman Kuning untuk menerima lemparan dengan baik. Ia menyindir kekuatan Paman Kuning yang tak seperti pria.

Jong Woon kembali mengulang titahnya, tapi Wookkie tetap tak menghiraukannya. Ia berkata selama utang belum lunas, hanbok tak akan kembali. Ia kembali meneriaki Donghae karena menjatuhkan karung kubis lagi, membuat Jong Woon kesal.

Suatu saat aku aku akan memukulinya.

Siwon dan Bummie makan siang bersama dan Bummie bertanya mengapa makan di restoran yang dekat kantor? Apakah Siwon tak takut dipergoki oleh orang kantor?

Tapi bukan itu yang dikhawatirkan Siwon sekarang. Ia malah bertanya tentang gadis yang ditemuinya tadi pagi. Sepertinya ia pernah menemuinya di luar negeri. Apakah gadis itu pernah belajar keluar negeri?

Buru-buru Bummie membantahnya walaupun wajahnya menunjukkan sikap was-was. Seumur hidupnya Wookkie tinggal di desa dan baru kali ini ke Seoul. Siwon langsung merasa lega dan menyuruh Bummie untuk mulai makan.

Setelah makan siang, Bummie menjenguk nenek yang dirawat di rumah sakit namun bukan sebagai pacar Siwon, karena Bummie adalah sekretaris di perusahaan tempat Siwon bekerja. Nenek menyuruh Bummie untuk tak memberitahukan penyakitnya ini pada Tante, karena Tante pasti akan merasa khawatir.

Saatnya makan siang dan mereka makan ramen. Keempat pengelana itu meniru semua yang dilakukan Wookkie (bahkan juga menggigit sumpit dan mencoba membuat corong dari tutup ramen gelas), membuat Wookkie kesal dan menyuruh mereka makan saja langsung dari gelasnya. Belum sempat ia meneruskan makan, terdengar suara yang membuat para buruh terlonjak kaget dan waspada.

Yang ternyata adalah suara handphonenya. whoaa.. galaxy note(?)

Jong Woon heran melihat kelakuan mereka, dan bertanya-tanya sendiri apakah mereka ini sedang akting atau beneran? Ternyata Bummie yang menelepon, ingin bertemu dengannya malam ini. Tapi karena Wookkie harus bekerja di pasar nanti malam, ia menawarkan untuk bertemu dengan Bummie sekarang.

Maka ia membawa para pekerjanya ikut ke rumah sakit, tempat ia akan bertemu dengan Bummie. Tak menghiraukan keluhan Jong Woon yang sudah lelah dan ingin beristirahat, Wookkie menyuruh mereka untuk tetap tinggal di tempat mereka berdiri sekarang dan jangan pergi kemanapun. Kalau ia kembali dan tak melihat mereka berada di tempat ini, ia akan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Mendengar ancaman itu, Jong Woon langsung berfantasi lagi kalau ia akan menghukum Wookkie kali ini dengan siksaan jepitan kaki. Hehe.. sepertinya fantasinya membuat hati Jong Woon tentram.

Wookkie sangat senang bertemu dengan Bummie. Jadi ketika Bummie mengungkit kejadian tadi pagi di apartemennya, Wookkie mengatakan kalau ia sudah dewasa dan juga pernah tinggal di luar negeri. Jadi ia tak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Tapi bukan hal itu yang dipermasalahkan Bummie. Bummie menginginkan Wookkie untuk tak lagi datang ke apartemennya. Mereka baru bertemu lagi dua tahun yang lalu, dan ia merasa hubungan mereka sudah terlalu dekat. Mereka bukan saudara kandung, dan hendaknya Wookkie tak perlu sedekat ini dengannya atau dengan ibunya. Jangan memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan ibu, dan jangan memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak.

Jika mendapat kesulitan, jangan meminta bantuan mereka. Karena jika mereka menolong Wookkie, akan sia-sia bagi Bummie dan ibunya, tapi jika tak menolong maka mereka akan merasa tak enak. Jadi mulai sekarang Wookkie diminta menjaga jarak dengannya dan ibunya.

Whoaaa

Wookkie terhenyak kaget. Apakah ia melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Mendengar pertanyaan ini, Bummie menjawab, Kalau kau melakukan sesuatu yang salah, kau hanya perlu memperbaiki kesalahanmu. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Ini masalah tentang memaksa menjalin sebuah hubungan, padahal hubungan itu tak seharusnya terjadi.

Jong Woon yang sedang menunggu Wookkie di luar melihat sekilas wajah Bummie yang sedang duduk di dalam gedung. Ia langsung mengenalinya sebagai istrinya dan berteriak dari luar memanggil-manggil istrinya. Ia berlari mengikuti Bummie ketika Bummie beranjak pergi dari kursinya. Namun istrinya seperti tak mendengarnya.

Ia terus berteriak memanggil istrinya yang malah berjalan menjauhinya. Jong Woon tak menyerah. Teriakannya semakin keras dan ia pun berlari menghampiri istrinya

Namun tembok kaca yang didapat. Ia menabrak kaca bening itu dan jatuh pingsan.

Wookkie masih shock dengan kata-kata kasar yang diucapkan Bummie. Namun rasa shocknya itu tak berlangsung lama karena ia melihat ketiga pekerjanya berlari dengan khawatir.

Jong Woon bangun dari pingsan dan langsung memanggil-manggil istrinya kembali. Tak menemukan istrinya, ia berlari keluar, namun istrinya sudah tak ada. Ketiga pengikutnya berlutut di hadapannya mendengarkannya. Jong Woon yakin kalau ia tadi melihat putri mahkota dan ia harus menemukannya.

Tapi sebelumnya ia harus berhadapan dengan Wookkie yang marah karena sekali lagi ia harus mengeluarkan uang untuk Jong Woon berobat ke rumah sakit. Ia memencet hidung Jong Woon yang terbalut plester dan tak menghiraukan ketiga buruh yang hendak menghentikannya.

Jong Woon melepaskan tangan Wookkie dari hidungnya dan berkata, Aku sudah tak tahan lagi! Tapi Wookkie tak mempedulikan ancaman Jong Woon, malah memencet hidung Jong Woon lebih keras lagi.

Wookkie menyuruh Jong Woon untuk tetap duduk di ruang rontgen, menunggu panggilan untuk dirontgen. Sementara ia akan menyelesaikan pembayaran.

Jong Woon duduk diam menuruti perintah Wookkie. Secara kebetulan nenek lewat dengan kursi roda dan melihatnya. Matanya terbelalak melihat Yesung-nya hidup kembali. Ia segera berbalik kembali melihat ruangan itu, tapi Yesung-nya telah lenyap.

Hal ini membuat nenek menyimpulkan kalau hal itu pertanda ia harus melepas kepergian Yesung. Ia mengatakan hal ini pada keluarganya. Ayah Siwon mengusulkan kalau Siwon akan tinggal di rumah nenek. Siwon ragu-ragu, namun mengatakan kalau jika nenek mengijinkan, ia akan tinggal di rumah ini untuk menjaga nenek.

Nenek pun setuju. Bummie ditugaskan untuk mengatur pindahnya barang-barang Yesung.

Jong Woon dan yang lain berdiskusi dan menyadari kalau mereka benar-benar melintasi waktu selama 300 tahun untuk alasan yang belum diketahui. Tapi karena ia melihat sosok istrinya pada seorang wanita yang ada di jaman sekarang, ia menyimpulkan kalau kunci dari misteri kematian istrinya pasti ada di jaman ini. Dan karena mereka muncul di rumah ini, jalan keluar untuk kembali ke jaman mereka tentunya dari rumah ini. Maka mereka tak boleh meninggalkan rumah ini sampai mereka kembali ke istana.

Haha.. untung Wookkie tak mendengar diskusi mereka, kalau tidak ia bisa sangat marah.

Tapi Wookkie memang muncul, tapi untuk meneriaki mereka agar tak berisik dan segera masuk rumah, karena mereka harus sudah bekerja pagi-pagi sekali. LOL.

Namun Wookkie tak dapat memejamkan mata. Ia selalu teringat pada kata-kata Bummie yang menusuk hati. Ia akhirnya keluar rumah untuk menenangkan diri dan menemukan Jong Woon yang sedang berdiri di halaman

Ternyata Jong Woon juga tak dapat tidur karena teringat pada wajah wanita yang mirip sekali dengan istrinya, dan ia pun juga keluar rumah.

Hmm.. mereka berdua sama-sama tak dapat tidur karena memikirkan orang yang sama, ya..

Jong Woon bertanya mengapa Wookkie tak tidur? Wookkie beralasan ada yang mendengkur sangat keras sehingga ia tak dapat tidur. Ketika ia mengembalikan pertanyaan itu pada Jong Woon, Jong Woon menjawab dengan bahasa planet lain (yaitu bahasa inggil era Joseon) yang diartikan dengan bahasa sekarang adalah perasaan hatinya sedang tak enak.

Wookkie memiliki jalan keluarnya. Ia mengambil soju dan whipped cream yang ia sembunyikan dari balik pot bunga dan mengatakan kalau ini adalah pemecahannya. Kali ini Jong Woon setuju dan mengatakan kalau ia sudah lama tak minum-minum.

Namun Wookkie mengajari minum dengan cara lain. Ia mencontohkan. Setelah Jong Woon minum soju, Wookkie menyemprotkan whipped cream ke dalam mulut Jong Woon. Jong Woon menyukai rasa pahit dan manis yang bercampur di dalam mulutnya.

Wookkie meminum soju dan whipped cream untuk dirinya sendiri, dan Jong Woon ingin mencobanya sekali lagi. Tapi ia menekan semprotan whipped cream terlalu lama sehingga whipped cream yang keluar tak dapat ia tampung di mulutnya sehingga wajahnya belepotan whipped cream.

Wookkie menertawakan Jong Woon yang tak bisa melakukan dengan benar. Ia mencontohkan sekali lagi, namun malangnya kali ini ia bersin dan whipped cream berhamburan ke wajahnya.

Sekarang ganti Jong Woon yang menertawakannya.

_Jong Woon memperhatikan wajah Wookkie yang memerah karena soju. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, tangannya memegang pipi Wookkie yang hangat kemerahan, membuat Wookkie salah tingkah. Ia bertanya apa yang sedang Jong Woon lakukan?_

**TBC / Biri biri**

ayoooooo siaaapaaaa yg sukaaaaa dan mauuuuuuuu lannnjutttttttttt tinggalkan jsepatuuuuuuuu ..

Ayooooo siaaaapaaaaa yg mauuuuu ceritaaa nyaaa di rubahhhhhh !?

kekekekeeek

yg ga suka ga usah baca ckckckckkc :-P

**Ok bales review :**

**yensianx :**  
ok kemungkinan nanti ngerubah nya hehehhhe  
**Veeclouds** : hrhehe iya ... itu emang paporit saya  
**ryeohyun09** : pasti ...

Yewook Turtle : heeheh sebernya itubtermasuk kebiadaan typo kekekke

danactebh : okkkk

Thx yg udhbmau baca


	4. Chapter 4

_Jong Woon memperhatikan wajah Wookkie yang memerah karena soju. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, tangannya memegang pipi Wookkie yang hangat kemerahan, membuat Wookkie salah tingkah. Ia bertanya apa yang sedang Jong Woon lakukan?_

Tittle :Pangeran Yang Numpang Di Loteng

By : anak yewook

Cast : YeWook, and other cast sering cerita

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka dan Author kkkkk dan ff ini dr drama paporit saya jika ada kesamaan memang sengaja dan saya belum berniat merubah isi cerita kekekekeke :-P

Warning : Geje,genderswitch Typos dimana-mana.

Summary : saya tidak pandai membuat sumari yg pasti baca aja ... kekekeke

cerita tidak sesuai sumari hehehehheheheh

* * *

Chapter 4

Masih dengn memegang pipi Wookkie, Jong Woon menjawab, Nyaman sekali, ia beranjak mendekatinya dan meneruskannya dengan lembut, tanganku sekarang sudah tak terasa dingin lagi.

Gubrak!

Wookkie kesal dan menjauhkan pipinya dari tangan Jong Woon dan bertanya berapa umurnya sekarang (karena Jong Woon bersikap tak sopan padanya). Jong Woon menjawab pendek, 300 tahun lebih tua dari Wookkie.

Mendengar hal ini Wookkie bertanya, Aku akan menjaga rahasia. Tapi apakah kau memang berasal dari Joseon?

Jong Woon mengangguk.

Antara percaya tidak percaya, Wookkie hanya bisa berkata, Daebak..

Joseon atau bukan dari Joseon, akhirnya Wookkie mengajarkan bagaimana kebiasaan orang-orang sekarang. Yaitu sebelum mandi, sikat gigi. Ia mencontohkan bagaimana menyikat gigi yang benar.

Taruh pasta gigi, sikat gigi, kumur dengan air, dan buang.

Okey.. Taruh pasta gigi, sikat gigi, kumur dengan air dan telan.

Ewww..

Wookkie mengajarkan bagaimana cara buang air kecil. Yaitu di kloset. Buang, dan siram..!

Mereka semua terkagum-kagum, sampai Kyuhyun teringat kali terakhir ia melihat kloset itu.

Kyuhyun: Ewww

Memanaskan makanan : dengan microwave.

Pengelana dari Joseon : Waaaaa !

Membuat api untuk memasak : dengan satu kali putar, ta raaa !

Pengelana dari Joseon : Waaaaa..!

Hehehe.. mereka dari jaman Joseon atau jaman batu ya?

Dan pengetahuan berikutnya : Lalu lintas. Wookkie mengajari menyeberang. Lampu merah untuk stop (Jong Woon yang berbaju merah, langsung berpose untuk stop) dan lampu hijau untuk maju. Saat lampu berwarna hijau, Kyuhyun yang berbaju hijau langsung maju diikuti dengan yang lain.

Mereka kemudian belajar naik bis dan semua menunggu Jong Woon untuk duduk baru mereka duduk. Wookkie menghela nafas melihat kakunya tata karma mereka. Tapi ia berteria kaget melihat kaki mereka yang sekarang tak bersepatu. Ia langsung meminta supir bis untuk berhenti. Kemana sepatunya?

Ditinggal di depan pintu bis. Hihihi..

Sekarang berbelanja. Wookkie mengajarkan mata uang yang berlaku sekarang. Ia menunjukkan selembar uang won, dan keempat pengelana itu langsung bersujud di hadapannya dan berteriak dengan penuh hormat, Yang Mulia!

LOL. Tak terbayangkan betapa malunya Wookkie saat itu. #untung bukan gw ckckckckck

Wookkie mendapat telepon dari ibunya yang meminta tolong Wookkie agar mau mengangkut barang-barang atas permintaan Bummie. Ia mencoba mencari truk pengangkut tapi tak ada yang dapat melakukannya. Wookkie yang tak enak karena peringatan Bummie kemarin, mencoba mengelak, tapi ibu tetap memaksa. Akhirnya Wookkie menyetujuinya.

Setelah menutup telepon, ia mencari keberadaan empat pengelana Joseon. Ternyata mereka mencoba menaiki tangga yang dapat berjalan dan sekarang terjebak di dalamnya. Cepat! Hentikan benda ini segera.

Truk Wookkie akhirnya tiba di depan rumah Nenek. Setelah mengebel rumah nenek dan memberitahukan kedatangn mereka sebagai pemindah barang, ia menyuruh Jong Woon untuk menunggu di depan rumah. Ia dan yang lainnya akan mencari kardus-kardus kosong yang digunakan untuk mengepak barang-barang.

Make sense, karena Jong Woon tak mau bekerja. Tentu menunggu bukan bekerja, kan?

Ternyata pembantu rumah tangga sudah membukakan pintu dan menyuruh Jong Woon (sebagai pemindah barang) untuk masuk. Jong Woon menurut saja saat disuruh masuk. Ia dibawa ke ruangan yang ditunjukkan pembantu untuk dipindahkan barang-barangnya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat wajahnya tertempel di dinding.

Begitu pula nenek yang ingin melihat kamar Yesung untuk yang terakhir kali.

Juga Siwon yang diberitahu nenek kalau Yesung telah kembali

TBC / Biri biri

ayoooooo siaaapaaaa yg sukaaaaa dan mauuuuuuuu lannnjutttttttttt tinggalkan jsepatuuuuuuuu ..

kekekekeeek

yg ga suka ga usah baca ckckckckkc :-P  
Wookkie sangat ketakutan melihat keempat pria asing di hadapannya. wookkie meraih panci dan menyuruh mereka untuk tidak mendekat. Teriakannya semakin keras karena mereka tak mengindahkan kata-katanya dan malah mendekatinya dengan sikap mengancam.

Ia mundur selangkah demi selangkah karena kempat pria itu malah berjalan mendekatinya. Ia terdesak ke tembok, hingga akhirnya bergerak mundur keluar rumah.

Namun begitu di halaman, keempat pria itu malah terpukau oleh pemandangan diluar dan pria berhanbok biru bergumam, Sinar apa itu?

Tentu saja di istana tak ada lampu lilin yang seterang yang mereka lihat sekarang.

Ketiga pria yang lain juga bengong melihat lampu kota yang tak pernah mati. Pria berbaju biru itu berteriak dengan kata-kata sageuk, menuntut Wookkie untuk memberitahu mereka sekarang mereka ada dimana?

Mendengar pertanyaan konyol itu, tentu saja Wookkie menjawab, Kau tak tahu? Tentu saja di rumah orang lain!

Kagin langsung menghardik Wookkie yang tak sopan pada pangerannya. Dengan mengarahkan pedang ke arah Wookkie, Kagin menyuruh Wookkie untuk berlutut dan minta maaf sekarang juga.

Melihat pedang terhunus ke arahnya, bukannya takut, Wookkie malah tertawa tak percaya. Apa mereka semua sudah gila?

Wookkie makin yakin mereka semua sudah gila karena pria berhanbok biru itu (masih dengan bahasa sageuk) malah menanyakan jati dirinya? Manusia atau hantu? Ini alam nyata atau alam jadi-jadian? Ia malah mengancam untuk berteriak, semua tetangganya pasti akan berdatangan dan mereka pasti akan langsung ditangkap.

Kagin yang tak sabar langsung menghunuskan pedang ke arah Wookkie, membuat Wookkie ketakutan dan berlindung di balik panci kecilnya. Hhh.. kayak panci itu bisa jadi tameng aja..

Untung Jong Woon langsung menghentikannya namun ia merasa yakin kalau mereka berada dibawah guna-guna penyihir wanita yang membawa panci ini. Dan ia segera bertitah, Tak tahu malu! Segera lepaskan kami dari guna-gunamu sekarang juga!

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Wookkie memandang mereka dengan sedikit dugaan, namun tetap bertanya, Sebenarnya kalian dari mana? Apa aku perlu mengantar kalian ke suatu tempat?

Mereka langsung berkumpul dan menunduk macam pemain bola yang sedang time break. Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau tempat ini sangatlah berbahaya dan sebaiknya mereka harus kembali ke istana. Jong Woon menyimpulkan kalau sebelum pingsan, mereka masih ada di gunung dan pasti gerombolan pengejar itu yang memindahkan mereka.

Jong Woon menegakkan tubuh dan berkata pada Wookkie yang ikut mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka, Kau makhluk kecil, dengarkan aku! Kembalikan kami ke istana sekarang juga, dan aku akan mengampuni nyawamu!

Kasim Donghae berteriak lantang mengumumkan, Yang Mulia akan segera meninggalkan tempaaattt..!

Wookkie hanya dapat terbengong-bengong melihat kegilaan mereka.

Mereka pun terbengong-bengong melihat rupa kota yang sangat berbeda dengan beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum awan menelan mereka. Jong Woon memegang seatbelt-nya erat, seolah nyawanya tergantung pada seatbelt itu. Sementara itu ketiga pengikutnya duduk di belakang truk pick up, juga terkesima.

Jong Woon menyuruh Wookkie untuk mengantarkannya ke istana. Wookkie pun langsung mengatakan kalau ia akan mengantarkan mereka ke istana Gyeongbukgung. Tapi Jong Woon menyangka Wookkie bergurau karena istana itu telah dibakar habis dan belum dipugar kembali.

Ternyata kau berpendidikan juga, puji Wookkie pada Jong Woon yang mengerti sejarah.

Kalau aku mau, aku akan merobek mulutmu sekarang juga. Tapi aku tak akan melakukannya sekarang. Antarkan aku ke Changdeokgung sekarang juga.

Meluncurlah truk pick up itu ke istana Changdoekgung. Sesampainya di sana, Wookkie menginjak rem keras-keras, sehingga ketiga pengikut langsung terlempar ke depan.

Jong Woon tak dapat membuka pintu mobil (yaa.. namanya juga pangeran. Jaman dulu, ia tak pernah membuka pintu, sekarang juga begitu). Wookkie yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Wookkie tertawa sinis melihat Donghae menunggui Jong Woon turun bak seorang raja. Ia menggumam kalau acting sageuk mereka benar-benar meyakinkan. Sebelum pergi, Wookkie berpesan agar mereka segera pulang ke rumah dan hidup secara normal.

Tapi mereka tak memperhatikan kata-kata Wookkie. Kyuhyun malah memperhatikan detail kendaraan yang baru saja mereka tumpangi.

Di depan gerbang, layaknya seorang kasim, Donghae berteriak lantang, Buka gerbangnyaa..! Yang Mulia Pangeran telah tibaa..!

Gerbang tak dibuka, sirene polisi yang didapat dan teriakan polisi yang menyuruh mereka pergi jika syuting film telah selesai.

LOL.

Kebingungan karena lampu sorot polisi dan pengusiran itu tapi ingin tetap masuk, mereka hanya mondar mandir di sekitar istana

Akhirnya mereka terjebak di tengah jalan. Panik dan bingung melihat mobil yang bersliweran, apalagi polisi yang tadi lewat dan melihat mereka malah mengganggu lalu lintas.

Polisi itu tak sabar dan menyuruh mereka untuk SEGERA pergi, membuat mereka terpencar dan kehilangan satu sama lain.

Sudah terpencar, hujan pula. Lapar pula. Klop sudah penderitaan Pangeran Jong Woon. Ia jadi ngiler ketika melihat dua anak SMA sedang menikmati hangatnya Pop Mie dan tak sadar kalau ia memasang wajah nafsu.

Ia tersadar setelah kedua remaja itu menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh dan berpindah ke tempat duduk lain.

Akhirnya ia masuk toko dan menyuruh penjaga toko untuk memberikan makanan seperti yang dimakan kedua remaja tadi dan akan membayarnya besok. Penjaga toko itu hanya bisa mengucap Ha? dan sesuai jamannya dulu, kata-kata itu sangat tak sopan. Ia berteriak marah dan menyuruh untuk menyajikan mie itu SEGERA!

Penjaga toko itu menggelengkan kepala dan bergumam, Daebak! . Dan ia pun memencet 112 dan mengusirnya keluar.

Panggilan 112 pun datang, dengan polisi yang sama dan Kyuhyun, Kagin dan Donghae yang keluar dari pintu belakang.

Polisi itu tak percaya akan keberuntungan yang ia temui hari ini dan bergumam kesal, Apa aku sedang masuk TV, ya?

Hihihi.. takut ada Uya Kuya di Jebakan Betmen, ya..

Polisi itu membuka pintu belakang dan keluarlah mereka..

ROFL

Akhirnya mereka terjeblos ke dalam penjara. Sementara Wookkie merasa happy go lucky. Ia memasang alarm di pintu depan. Saat subuh ia ke pasar untuk membeli bahan makanan dan mengirimnya ke restoran-restoran.

Ia juga mengantarkan sayuran untuk kakaknya Bummie. Tapi betapa terkejutnya ia. Bukannya melihat Bummie, ia melihat seorang pria di apartemen Bummie.

Untung Bummie pulang dan Wookkie pun minta ijin untuk pamit setelah menaruh sayurannya.

Bummie kaget melihat Wookkie dan bertanya apakah Siwon yang membukakan pintu untuknya? Siwon malah bertanya mengapa Wookkie memanggilnya kakak? Apakah gadis itu adiknya?

Bummie berkelit kalau Wookkie hanyalah kenalannya yang dulu pernah ia bantu dan ia sering mengirimkan sayuran untuknya.

Siwon merasa ingat pernah melihat gadis itu, tapi dimana ya?

Betapa takutnya ia saat ia teringat kalau gadis itu adalah gadis yang ditaksir oleh Yesung sesaat sebelum ia meninggal.

Pagi harinya, polisi itu kaget menemukan mereka lagi di dalam penjara, karena sebelumnya ia sudah melepaskan mereka. Teman kerjanya melaporkan kalau mereka ditangkap karena memasuki lokasi wisata Changdeokgung tanpa tiket.

Polisi itu mendata keempat aktor sageuk dan meminta jati dirinya.

Lee Donghae, kelahiran tahun Gyung Oh di hari ke-9 di bulan musim dingin.

Cho Kyuhyun, hari ke-21 bulan ke-3, tahun Shin Mi.

Kim Kagin. Tahun Mujin, hari ke-5 di bulan ke-5.

Pak Polisi menatap Jong Woon menunggu jawaban darinya. Ditunggu tak kunjung ada jawaban darinya. Akhirnya dengan tampang jaim Jong Woon menjawab, Aku adalah Pangeran Mahkota. Itu saja sudah cukup

Mendengar jawaban aneh itu, Pak polisi hanya bisa mendesah galau dan yang ia tulis di form identitas : Sekumpulan pengacau gila.

Ia menanyakan informasi penanggung jawab. Tapi mereka tak tahu apa yang dimaksud, mereka menolak menjawab. Tapi akhirnya polisi itu dapat mengambil informasi karena air liur keempat pengacau itu menetes melihat salah satu polisi sedang sarapan. Sarapan = informasi. Tak ada informasi berarti tak ada sarapan.

Dengan rangsangan seperti itu, tentu saja mereka mau memberikan. Tapi informasi penanggung jawab itu seperti apa? Dengan dialek sageuk, Pak Polisi mengatakan alamat (hah?), no telepon (hah?), atau apa saja bahkan plat nomer mobil pun bisa.

Kyuhyun yang cerdas dan mampu mengingat, langsung teringat dengan nomor truk Wookkie dan langsung menggambarnya.

Hasilnya?

Wookkie yang semula happy go lucky terkejut tak menyangkan akan melihat keempat makhluk asing itu berdiri di depan rumahnya. Saking terkejutnya, saat ia ditanya apakah Wookkie mengenal mereka, dengan polos Wookkie menjawab iya.

Buru-buru ia langsung mengkoreksinya. Tapi terlambat. Pak Polisi itu amat sangat lega karena dapat menyerahkan keempat pengacau gila itu ke orang lain. Jadi begitu keempat orang itu sudah diserahkan, maka iapun buru-buru kabur.

Tinggal Wookkie yang menatap garang kepada empat orang itu. Bersikap tak peduli, Wookkie langsung masuk ke halaman. Tapi Donghae pingsan dan Kyuhyun yang menangkapnya membalas tatapan Wookkie dengan memelas dengan tambahan kalau mereka tak makan selama dua hari.

Mana Wookkie tahan mendapat tatapan seperti itu?

Maka ia perbolehkan mereka masuk bahkan memasakkan omurice (omelet + rice = nasi bungkus dadar telor) untuk mereka.

Namun walaupun makanan telah tersaji, mereka tak langsung makan. Mereka tak pantas makan bersama Pangeran, bahkan satu meja dengannya. Kyuhyun langsung menyuruh Wookkie menyiapkan meja terpisah untuk mereka bertiga. Dan Wookkie memandang Kyuhyun seperti, hah? Emang kamu beneran sudah gila ya.

Jong Woon mengatakan kalau sekarang adalah saat yang darurat, maka mari makan bersama.

Melihat kepatuhan ketiga orang pada pria berhanbok biru itu, Wookkie berkata lebih pada dirinya sendiri kalau baru kali ini ia melihat orang aneh seperti mereka. Ia juga menyuruh mereka untuk segera pulang setelah menyelesaikan makanan itu dan jangan kembali lagi.

Ia beranjak pergi mengambilkan gelas dan botol minum. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat ia berbalik, makanan itu sudah tandas. Jong Woon bertanya apa makanan yang baru saja ia makan ini? Masih terpukau dengan apa yang dia lihat, ia menjawab Omurice.

Jong Woon menirukan kata-kata Wookkie, "Omuraiiiseee..." Dan ketiga orang itu dengan takzim berkata serentak, Omuraiiiseee..." seolah itu adalah nama dewa yang baru. Pangeran Jong Woon pun melanjutkan, Untuk pertama kalinya sejak aku berada di tempat ini, aku merasa bahagia.

Dengan ketakziman yang sama, ketiga pengikut Jong Woon langsung bersujud dan berkata, Terima kasih, Paduka Yang Mulia.

Wookkie hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat kegilaan itu. Namun kebengongan itu tak lama, karena ia dipanggil oleh ibu kosnya. Ia menyuruh keempat tamunya untuk tak menyentuh apapun di dalam rumah.

Begitu Wookkie menghilang, Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Kagin langsung menunduk dan menghabiskan sisa makanan di piring mereka. Begitu pula Jong Woon, hanya saja Jong Woon lebih sopan. Ia menggunakan sendok untuk mengambil sisa makanan di piringnya.

Wookkie dipanggil oleh ibu kosnya karena ada tetangga baru yang menyewa tempat di sampingnya, yaitu Sungmin yang menjadi teman sekamar Eunhyuk.

Mungkin saya salah, tapi sepertinya mereka itu bukan asli Korea, deh. Dan sepertinya Sungmin dapat membaca wajah karena ia mengatakan kalau wajah Wookkie memiliki hoki dan nantinya ia akan dikelilingi oleh pria-pria tampan.

Ibu kos menjelaskan peraturan tinggal di rumahnya, yaitu tak membuat kericuhan.

Padahal di rumah Wookkie terjadi kericuhan. Sesuatu yang bagi kita sederhana, bagi mereka luar biasa. Yaitu tutup botol yang berulir. Kagin yang kekuatannya seperti banteng, harus mengeluarkan tenaga bantengnya untuk membuka botol air itu. Tapi bagaimanapun tutup botol itu ditarik, tetap tak bergeming.

Donghae menyuruh Kagin untuk segera membukanya karena Yang Mulia sudah sangat haus. Kyuhyun membantunya dengan menarik tutupnya sementara Kagin memegangi botolnya. Tutup tak terbuka, malah Kyuhyun yang terjatuh dan menginjak remote TV.

Suara desingan panah terdengar dan mereka kaget saat melihat ada panah yang mengarah kea rah mereka. Kagin langsung berteriak melindungi Jong Woon, namun panah itu tetap meluncur kea rah mereka hingga ia harus menendang TV dan menghancurkannya.

Musuh sudah mati, tapi musuh baru muncul. Suara wanita yang mengatakan kalau nasi telah matang (magic jar) membuat semua waspada dan mencari sumber musuh itu.

Target ditemukan, dan Kagin langsung membunuh wanita itu dengan melemparkannya ke lantai, membuat sebuah lampu pemanas terjatuh dan membakar tirai rumah.

Sungmin adalah seorang penulis webtoon dan menyukai tempat ini karena tempatnya tenang. Ibu kos mengatakan kalau mereka harus menjaga barang-barangnya agar tak terjadi kebakaran. Wookkie membenarkan. Ia sudah melakukannya.

Terjadi kebakaran. Mereka semua panik, dan mencari air kesana kemari. Kyuhyun menemukan air di kamar mandi, di kloset tepatnya, tak menemukan wadah, ia mengambil air dengan tangannya (ewww) ..

.. dan lari keluar kamar mandi dan menyemburkannya lewat mulut (hueekkk).

Namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun terjatuh dan menginjak boneka beruang besar dan beruang itu berkata Aku cinta kamu.. Aku cinta kamu membuat mereka ketakutan. Dengan gagah berani Kagin langsung bertempur melawan beruang itu. Ia melemparkan beruang itu ke atas, dengan pedangnya beruang itu tercabik-cabik hingga hancur.

Makhluk yang malang Isi perutnya keluar semua dan serpihan kapas berhamburan, menghujani mereka.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Wookkie datang dan berteriak kaget. Ia langsung meraih tabung pemadam dan menyemprotkan ke arah mereka, mematikan api sekaligus mematikan keempat orang itu.

Hehe.. nggak ding, mereka nggak mati. Hanya shock karena disemprot hingga badan mereka putih. Tapi shock mereka kalah dengan kemarahan Wookkie karena rumah mereka hancur lebur.

Tentu saja reflek pertama seorang kstaria setelah menghancurkan rumah orang adalah berjingkat-jingkat pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

Tapi bukan Wookkie kalau tidak dapat menghentikan para pengacau itu. Pedang panjang dan tajam? garang ia menyuruh mereka untuk bertanggung jawab akan kericuhan yang mereka buat. Jong Woon mencoba protes, tapi Wookkie mengatakan kalau katanya mereka adalah bangsawan yang malah minta makan padanya. Eh.. sekarang malah menghancurkan rumahnya.

Jadi apa yang kau inginkan? tanya Jong Woon.

Melepaskan baju.

LOL. Wookkie?! Secepat itu?

Nggak juga. Wookkie meminta mereka melepaskan baju dan tinggal sementara di dalam rumah, membersihkan kekacauan yang mereka timbulkan. Jangan menyentuh apapun atau menimbulkan masalah. Jika tidak ia akan memanggil polisi yang memenjarakan mereka kemarin. Apa mereka mau?

Tangan mereka serentak melambai, menolak ide penjara. Di abad joseon maupun abad 21, penjara tetaplah sama. Nggak enak.

Ia segera pergi ke binatu dan menyerahkan hanbok pada pemilik binatu. Ia menelepon kantor polisi, jika ada keluarga yang melaporkan kehilangan sanak keluarganya yang mungkin sedikit gila dan melarikan diri. Betapa kecewanya mendengar tak kalau tak ada laporan. Heheh.. emang mungkin ada kabur masal dari empat orang yang kegilaannya juga masal?

Pemilik binatu terkagum-kagum melihat hanbok yang dicucikan oleh Wookkie dan bertanya kapan Wookkie akan mengambil cucian ini? Wookkie mengatakan kalau ia bukan ingin mencucinya, tapi menyimpan hanbok itu di tempat binatu.

Kenapa tak menyimpan di rumahmu saja? tanya pemilik binatu.

Wookkie menyamakan keempat pria asing itu seperti cerita Peri dan Penebang Kayu. Jika di Indonesia adalah cerita rakyat Joko Tarub (penebang kayu) dan Nawang Wulan (peri) dengan ia sebagai Joko Tarubnya. Apakah Wookkie adalah perinya? Dengan nada dendam ia mengatakan ia bukan peri tapi penebang kayu yang akan membuat para peri itu bekerja keras untuknya.

Selama ia menyimpan hanbok itu, ia memberikan gantinya, baju olahraga berbeda warna untuk mereka pakai. Seperti mengajarkan pada anak kecil, ia harus mengajarkan bagaimana menutup baju dengan risleting.

Namun tentu saja anak kecil tak akan membuat pipinya bersemu kemerahan saat ia bencontohkan bagaimana cara menarik risleting.

Dan sekarang saatnya penebang kayu menjadikan para peri sebagai budak. Wookkie memebawa mereka ke pasar dan menyuruh mereka mengangkat semua karung yang berisi kubis yang harus ia kirimkan ke restoran. Tapi hanya Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Kagin yang bekerja. Jong Woon menolak untuk bekerja. Wookkie menghitung kerugian yang mereka timbulkan (720 ribu won) dan mereka harus mengganti dengan tenaga yang mereka punyai.

Kyuhyun bertanya berapa lama mereka harus bekerja? Rupanya Wookkie memberikan baju dengan berbagai warna untuk memudahkannya memanggil mereka, Ahh.. rupanya Paman Hijau ini cepat tanggap, juga. Upah harian mereka 30 ribu won. Namun karena ada satu orang menolak untuk bekerja -ia melirik tajam pada Jong Woon- maka mereka harus bekerja selama 8 hari.

Jong Woon bertanya kemana Wookkie menyembunyikan baju-baju mereka dan menyuruhnya mengembalikannya sekarang juga. Tapi Wookkie tak menghiraukannya, malah menyuruh Paman Kuning untuk menerima lemparan dengan baik. Ia menyindir kekuatan Paman Kuning yang tak seperti pria.

Jong Woon kembali mengulang titahnya, tapi Wookkie tetap tak menghiraukannya. Ia berkata selama utang belum lunas, hanbok tak akan kembali. Ia kembali meneriaki Donghae karena menjatuhkan karung kubis lagi, membuat Jong Woon kesal.

Suatu saat aku aku akan memukulinya.

Siwon dan Bummie makan siang bersama dan Bummie bertanya mengapa makan di restoran yang dekat kantor? Apakah Siwon tak takut dipergoki oleh orang kantor?

Tapi bukan itu yang dikhawatirkan Siwon sekarang. Ia malah bertanya tentang gadis yang ditemuinya tadi pagi. Sepertinya ia pernah menemuinya di luar negeri. Apakah gadis itu pernah belajar keluar negeri?

Buru-buru Bummie membantahnya walaupun wajahnya menunjukkan sikap was-was. Seumur hidupnya Wookkie tinggal di desa dan baru kali ini ke Seoul. Siwon langsung merasa lega dan menyuruh Bummie untuk mulai makan.

Setelah makan siang, Bummie menjenguk nenek yang dirawat di rumah sakit namun bukan sebagai pacar Siwon, karena Bummie adalah sekretaris di perusahaan tempat Siwon bekerja. Nenek menyuruh Bummie untuk tak memberitahukan penyakitnya ini pada Tante, karena Tante pasti akan merasa khawatir.

Saatnya makan siang dan mereka makan ramen. Keempat pengelana itu meniru semua yang dilakukan Wookkie (bahkan juga menggigit sumpit dan mencoba membuat corong dari tutup ramen gelas), membuat Wookkie kesal dan menyuruh mereka makan saja langsung dari gelasnya. Belum sempat ia meneruskan makan, terdengar suara yang membuat para buruh terlonjak kaget dan waspada.

Yang ternyata adalah suara handphonenya. whoaa.. galaxy note!

Jong Woon heran melihat kelakuan mereka, dan bertanya-tanya sendiri apakah mereka ini sedang akting atau beneran? Ternyata Bummie yang menelepon, ingin bertemu dengannya malam ini. Tapi karena Wookkie harus bekerja di pasar nanti malam, ia menawarkan untuk bertemu dengan Bummie sekarang.

Maka ia membawa para pekerjanya ikut ke rumah sakit, tempat ia akan bertemu dengan Bummie. Tak menghiraukan keluhan Jong Woon yang sudah lelah dan ingin beristirahat, Wookkie menyuruh mereka untuk tetap tinggal di tempat mereka berdiri sekarang dan jangan pergi kemanapun. Kalau ia kembali dan tak melihat mereka berada di tempat ini, ia akan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Mendengar ancaman itu, Jong Woon langsung berfantasi lagi kalau ia akan menghukum Wookkie kali ini dengan siksaan jepitan kaki. Hehe.. sepertinya fantasinya membuat hati Jong Woon tentram.

Wookkie sangat senang bertemu dengan Bummie. Jadi ketika Bummie mengungkit kejadian tadi pagi di apartemennya, Wookkie mengatakan kalau ia sudah dewasa dan juga pernah tinggal di luar negeri. Jadi ia tak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Tapi bukan hal itu yang dipermasalahkan Bummie. Bummie menginginkan Wookkie untuk tak lagi datang ke apartemennya. Mereka baru bertemu lagi dua tahun yang lalu, dan ia merasa hubungan mereka sudah terlalu dekat. Mereka bukan saudara kandung, dan hendaknya Wookkie tak perlu sedekat ini dengannya atau dengan ibunya. Jangan memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan ibu, dan jangan memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak.

Jika mendapat kesulitan, jangan meminta bantuan mereka. Karena jika mereka menolong Wookkie, akan sia-sia bagi Bummie dan ibunya, tapi jika tak menolong maka mereka akan merasa tak enak. Jadi mulai sekarang Wookkie diminta menjaga jarak dengannya dan ibunya.

Whoaaa So B**CH!

Wookkie terhenyak kaget. Apakah ia melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Mendengar pertanyaan ini, Bummie menjawab, Kalau kau melakukan sesuatu yang salah, kau hanya perlu memperbaiki kesalahanmu. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Ini masalah tentang memaksa menjalin sebuah hubungan, padahal hubungan itu tak seharusnya terjadi.

Truly B**CH!

Jong Woon yang sedang menunggu Wookkie di luar melihat sekilas wajah Bummie yang sedang duduk di dalam gedung. Ia langsung mengenalinya sebagai istrinya dan berteriak dari luar memanggil-manggil istrinya. Ia berlari mengikuti Bummie ketika Bummie beranjak pergi dari kursinya. Namun istrinya seperti tak mendengarnya.

Ia terus berteriak memanggil istrinya yang malah berjalan menjauhinya. Jong Woon tak menyerah. Teriakannya semakin keras dan ia pun berlari menghampiri istrinya

Namun tembok kaca yang didapat. Ia menabrak kaca bening itu dan jatuh pingsan.

Wookkie masih shock dengan kata-kata kasar yang diucapkan Bummie. Namun rasa shocknya itu tak berlangsung lama karena ia melihat ketiga pekerjanya berlari dengan khawatir.

Jong Woon bangun dari pingsan dan langsung memanggil-manggil istrinya kembali. Tak menemukan istrinya, ia berlari keluar, namun istrinya sudah tak ada. Ketiga pengikutnya berlutut di hadapannya mendengarkannya. Jong Woon yakin kalau ia tadi melihat putri mahkota dan ia harus menemukannya.

Tapi sebelumnya ia harus berhadapan dengan Wookkie yang marah karena sekali lagi ia harus mengeluarkan uang untuk Jong Woon berobat ke rumah sakit. Ia memencet hidung Jong Woon yang terbalut plester dan tak menghiraukan ketiga buruh yang hendak menghentikannya.

Jong Woon melepaskan tangan Wookkie dari hidungnya dan berkata, Aku sudah tak tahan lagi! Tapi Wookkie tak mempedulikan ancaman Jong Woon, malah memencet hidung Jong Woon lebih keras lagi.

Wookkie menyuruh Jong Woon untuk tetap duduk di ruang rontgen, menunggu panggilan untuk dirontgen. Sementara ia akan menyelesaikan pembayaran.

Jong Woon duduk diam menuruti perintah Wookkie. Secara kebetulan nenek lewat dengan kursi roda dan melihatnya. Matanya terbelalak melihat Yesung-nya hidup kembali. Ia segera berbalik kembali melihat ruangan itu, tapi Yesung-nya telah lenyap.

Hal ini membuat nenek menyimpulkan kalau hal itu pertanda ia harus melepas kepergian Yesung. Ia mengatakan hal ini pada keluarganya. Ayah Siwon mengusulkan kalau Siwon akan tinggal di rumah nenek. Siwon ragu-ragu, namun mengatakan kalau jika nenek mengijinkan, ia akan tinggal di rumah ini untuk menjaga nenek.

Nenek pun setuju. Bummie ditugaskan untuk mengatur pindahnya barang-barang Yesung.

Jong Woon dan yang lain berdiskusi dan menyadari kalau mereka benar-benar melintasi waktu selama 300 tahun untuk alasan yang belum diketahui. Tapi karena ia melihat sosok istrinya pada seorang wanita yang ada di jaman sekarang, ia menyimpulkan kalau kunci dari misteri kematian istrinya pasti ada di jaman ini. Dan karena mereka muncul di rumah ini, jalan keluar untuk kembali ke jaman mereka tentunya dari rumah ini. Maka mereka tak boleh meninggalkan rumah ini sampai mereka kembali ke istana.

Haha.. untung Wookkie tak mendengar diskusi mereka, kalau tidak ia bisa sangat marah.

Tapi Wookkie memang muncul, tapi untuk meneriaki mereka agar tak berisik dan segera masuk rumah, karena mereka harus sudah bekerja pagi-pagi sekali. LOL.

Namun Wookkie tak dapat memejamkan mata. Ia selalu teringat pada kata-kata Bummie yang menusuk hati. Ia akhirnya keluar rumah untuk menenangkan diri dan menemukan Jong Woon yang sedang berdiri di halaman

Ternyata Jong Woon juga tak dapat tidur karena teringat pada wajah wanita yang mirip sekali dengan istrinya, dan ia pun juga keluar rumah.

Hmm.. mereka berdua sama-sama tak dapat tidur karena memikirkan orang yang sama, ya..

Jong Woon bertanya mengapa Wookkie tak tidur? Wookkie beralasan ada yang mendengkur sangat keras sehingga ia tak dapat tidur. Ketika ia mengembalikan pertanyaan itu pada Jong Woon, Jong Woon menjawab dengan bahasa planet lain (yaitu bahasa inggil era Joseon) yang diartikan dengan bahasa sekarang adalah perasaan hatinya sedang tak enak.

Wookkie memiliki jalan keluarnya. Ia mengambil soju dan whipped cream yang ia sembunyikan dari balik pot bunga dan mengatakan kalau ini adalah pemecahannya. Kali ini Jong Woon setuju dan mengatakan kalau ia sudah lama tak minum-minum.

Namun Wookkie mengajari minum dengan cara lain. Ia mencontohkan. Setelah Jong Woon minum soju, Wookkie menyemprotkan whipped cream ke dalam mulut Jong Woon. Jong Woon menyukai rasa pahit dan manis yang bercampur di dalam mulutnya.

Wookkie meminum soju dan whipped cream untuk dirinya sendiri, dan Jong Woon ingin mencobanya sekali lagi. Tapi ia menekan semprotan whipped cream terlalu lama sehingga whipped cream yang keluar tak dapat ia tampung di mulutnya sehingga wajahnya belepotan whipped cream.

Wookkie menertawakan Jong Woon yang tak bisa melakukan dengan benar. Ia mencontohkan sekali lagi, namun malangnya kali ini ia bersin dan whipped cream berhamburan ke wajahnya.

Sekarang ganti Jong Woon yang menertawakannya.

Jong Woon memperhatikan wajah Wookkie yang memerah karena soju. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, tangannya memegang pipi Wookkie yang hangat kemerahan, membuat Wookkie salah tingkah. Ia bertanya apa yang sedang Jong Woon lakukan?

Masih dengn memegang pipi Wookkie, Jong Woon menjawab, Nyaman sekali, ia beranjak mendekatinya dan meneruskannya dengan lembut, tanganku sekarang sudah tak terasa dingin lagi.

Gubrak!

Wookkie kesal dan menjauhkan pipinya dari tangan Jong Woon dan bertanya berapa umurnya sekarang (karena Jong Woon bersikap tak sopan padanya). Jong Woon menjawab pendek, 300 tahun lebih tua dari Wookkie.

Mendengar hal ini Wookkie bertanya, Aku akan menjaga rahasia. Tapi apakah kau memang berasal dari Joseon?

Jong Woon mengangguk.

Antara percaya tidak percaya, Wookkie hanya bisa berkata, Daebak..

Joseon atau bukan dari Joseon, akhirnya Wookkie mengajarkan bagaimana kebiasaan orang-orang sekarang. Yaitu sebelum mandi, sikat gigi. Ia mencontohkan bagaimana menyikat gigi yang benar.

Taruh pasta gigi, sikat gigi, kumur dengan air, dan buang.

Okey.. Taruh pasta gigi, sikat gigi, kumur dengan air dan telan.

Ewww..

Wookkie mengajarkan bagaimana cara buang air kecil. Yaitu di kloset. Buang, dan siram..!

Mereka semua terkagum-kagum, sampai Kyuhyun teringat kali terakhir ia melihat kloset itu.

Kyuhyun: Ewww

Memanaskan makanan : dengan microwave.

Pengelana dari Joseon : Waaaaa !

Membuat api untuk memasak : dengan satu kali putar, ta raaa !

Pengelana dari Joseon : Waaaaa..!

Hehehe.. mereka dari jaman Joseon atau jaman batu ya?

Dan pengetahuan berikutnya : Lalu lintas. Wookkie mengajari menyeberang. Lampu merah untuk stop (Jong Woon yang berbaju merah, langsung berpose untuk stop) dan lampu hijau untuk maju. Saat lampu berwarna hijau, Kyuhyun yang berbaju hijau langsung maju diikuti dengan yang lain.

Mereka kemudian belajar naik bis dan semua menunggu Jong Woon untuk duduk baru mereka duduk. Wookkie menghela nafas melihat kakunya tata karma mereka. Tapi ia berteria kaget melihat kaki mereka yang sekarang tak bersepatu. Ia langsung meminta supir bis untuk berhenti. Kemana sepatunya?

Ditinggal di depan pintu bis. Hihihi..

Sekarang berbelanja. Wookkie mengajarkan mata uang yang berlaku sekarang. Ia menunjukkan selembar uang won, dan keempat pengelana itu langsung bersujud di hadapannya dan berteriak dengan penuh hormat, Yang Mulia!

LOL. Tak terbayangkan betapa malunya Wookkie saat itu.

Wookkie mendapat telepon dari ibunya yang meminta tolong Wookkie agar mau mengangkut barang-barang atas permintaan Bummie. Ia mencoba mencari truk pengangkut tapi tak ada yang dapat melakukannya. Wookkie yang tak enak karena peringatan Bummie kemarin, mencoba mengelak, tapi ibu tetap memaksa. Akhirnya Wookkie menyetujuinya.

Setelah menutup telepon, ia mencari keberadaan empat pengelana Joseon. Ternyata mereka mencoba menaiki tangga yang dapat berjalan dan sekarang terjebak di dalamnya. Cepat! Hentikan benda ini segera.

Dobel LOL.

Truk Wookkie akhirnya tiba di depan rumah Nenek. Setelah mengebel rumah nenek dan memberitahukan kedatangn mereka sebagai pemindah barang, ia menyuruh Jong Woon untuk menunggu di depan rumah. Ia dan yang lainnya akan mencari kardus-kardus kosong yang digunakan untuk mengepak barang-barang.

Make sense, karena Jong Woon tak mau bekerja. Tentu menunggu bukan bekerja, kan?

Ternyata pembantu rumah tangga sudah membukakan pintu dan menyuruh Jong Woon (sebagai pemindah barang) untuk masuk. Jong Woon menurut saja saat disuruh masuk. Ia dibawa ke ruangan yang ditunjukkan pembantu untuk dipindahkan barang-barangnya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat wajahnya tertempel di dinding.

Begitu pula nenek yang ingin melihat kamar Yesung untuk yang terakhir kali.

Juga Siwon yang diberitahu nenek kalau Yesung telah kembali.

_**TBC / Biri biri**_

ayoooooo siaaapaaaa yg sukaaaaa dan mauuuuuuuu lannnjutttttttttt tinggalkan jsepatuuuuuuuu ..

Ayooooo siaaaapaaaaa yg mauuuuu ceritaaa nyaaa di rubahhhhhh !?

kekekekeeek

yg ga suka ga usah baca ckckckckkc :-P

Thx yg udhbmau baca


End file.
